mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroyuki Takaya
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Street-Fighting, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Japan | team = Wajyutsu Keisyukai Takaya Gundan | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Hiroyuki Takaya (Japanese: 高谷裕之, Takaya Hiroyuki, born June 10, 1977 in Japan) is a mixed martial arts fighter from Japan. He has made appearances in the Shooto and K-1 promotions, and has participated in two WEC events, losing in both. Mixed martial arts career Takaya made his professional debut in the Shooto organization in a fight against Hayate Usul in 2003. He's had an uneven (9-6-1) record in Shooto and K-1, and made his WEC debut in WEC 32, at Albuqerque, where he fought, and lost to, Leonard Garcia by knockout. Takaya then lose to Cub Swanson in WEC 37, who was considered to be a heavy favoritehttp://www.fightline.com/news/2008/119/wec_364760.shtml for the fight. Takaya lost by unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 30-27)http://www.myvideofight.com/wec/index.php. He was then cut from the organization and returned to fighting in Japan. Takaya has admitted to his admiration of Mike Tysonhttp://www.kakuto.com/article.php?sid=1357&mode=&order=0&thold=0. Dream Featherweight Grand Prix Takaya was a participant in Dream Featherweight Grand Prix.http://mmafighting.com/japan/2009/02/10/dj-taiki-qualifies-dream-featherweight-gp Takaya beat Jong Won Kim, Yoshiro Maeda and Hideo Tokoro enroute to the finals, before losing to Bibiano Fernandes via split decision. MMA record |- |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Notes |- | Loss |12-8-1 | Michihiro Omigawa |TKO (Punches) |Dynamite!! 2009 |12/31/2009 |1 |2:54 | |- | Loss |12-7-1 | Bibiano Fernandes |Decision (Split) |DREAM.11 Feather Weight Grand Prix 2009 Final Round |09/06/2009 |2 |5:00 |DREAM Featherweight Grand Prix Final |- | Win |12-6-1 | Hideo Tokoro |TKO (Punches) |DREAM.11 Feather Weight Grand Prix 2009 Final Round |09/06/2009 |2 |0:32 |DREAM Featherweight Grand Prix Semifinal |- | Win |11-6-1 | Yoshiro Maeda |TKO (Punches) |DREAM.9 Feather Weight Grand Prix 2009 Second Round |5/26/2009 |1 |9:39 |DREAM Featherweight Grand Prix Quarterfinal |- | Win |10-6-1 | Jong Won Kim |TKO (Punches) |DREAM.7 Feather Weight Grand Prix 2009 First Round |3/8/2009 |2 |0:40 |DREAM Featherweight Grand Prix Opening Round |- | Loss |9-6-1 | Cub Swanson |Decision (Unanimous) |WEC 37: Torres vs. Tapia |12/3/2008 |3 |5:00 |Won Fight of the Night |- | Loss |9-5-1 | Leonard Garcia |KO (Punch) |WEC 32: Condit vs. Prater |2/13/2008 |1 |1:31 |- | Win |9-4-1 | Antonio Carvalho |TKO (Knees and Punches) |Shooto - Back To Our Roots 6 |11/8/2007 |3 |1:58 |- | Win |8-4-1 | Jarrod Card |KO (Punch) |GCM - Cage Force 4 |9/8/2007 |1 |3:02 |- | Loss |7-4-1 | Andre Amade |TKO (Broken Nose) |K-1 Hero's 8 |3/12/2007 |1 |3:29 |- | Loss |7-3-1 | Gesias Calvancante |KO (Flying Knee) |K-1 Hero's 6 |8/5/2006 |1 |0:30 |K-1 HERO'S 2006 Middleweight Grand Prix Quarterfinal |- | Win |7-2-1 | Do Hyung Kim |Decision (Unanimous) |K-1 Hero's 2005 in Seoul |11/5/2005 |2 |5:00 |- | Loss |6-2-1 | Genki Sudo |Submission (Triangle Choke) |K-1 Hero's 3 |9/7/2005 |2 |3:47 |- | Win |6-1-1 | Remigijus Morkevicius |TKO (Punches) |K-1 Hero's 3 |9/7/2005 |2 |4:16 |- | Win |5-1-1 | Jani Lax |TKO (Punch) |K-1 Hero's 2 |7/6/2005 |1 |1:56 |- | Loss |4-1-1 | Gilbert Melendez |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto Year End Show 2004 |12/14/2004 |3 |5:00 |- | Win |4-0-1 | Stephen Palling |KO (Head Kick) |Shooto 2004 - 5/3 in Korakuen Hall |5/3/2004 |1 |2:11 |- |Draw |3-0-1 | Joao Roque |Draw |Shooto 2004 - 1/24 in Korakuen Hall |1/24/2004 |3 |5:00 |- | Win |3-0-0 | Seigi Fujioka |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - Wanna Shooto 2003 |11/3/2003 |2 |5:00 |- | Win |2-0-0 | Hatsu Hioki |Decision (Unanimous) |Shooto - 7/13 in Korakuen Hall |7/13/2003 |2 |5:00 |- | Win |1-0-0 | Hayate Usui |TKO (Punches) |Shooto - 2/6 in Kitazawa Town Hall |2/6/2003 |2 |2:06 Notes and references External links * ja:高谷裕之 Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:1977 births